<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tame My Demons by alecsmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219926">Tame My Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars'>alecsmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst?, Boss - Freeform, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Coming Out, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Magnus comforting Alec, Magnus helps Alec, Malec, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Secrets, magnus is lowkey rich, they both have a LOT of issues, they’re cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec spills coffee over a gorgeous stranger but instead of being angry, the stranger is glad the accident happened so he could meet the handsome young man. They have to part ways promptly forever.</p>
<p>Or so they both think.</p>
<p>What would happen if the two men met again? An unexpected relationship starts to bloom, slowly but surely, demons being released in the meantime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my first proper fanfic in the shadowhunters fandom! I originally wrote this for a different ship but have been rewriting it for malec over lockdown and enjoyed it a lot more so yeah, I hope you enjoy it :)<br/>(The first few chapters are quite short so bare with me) Also I would be very thankful for any feedback in the comments or on my twitter, @alecsmars!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec Lightwood’s eyes fluttered open as the morning sun lightly danced on his face, emitting a small groan from his lips. He rolled over, checking his phone for any notifications and then tilted his head to see his girlfriend, Lydia, sleeping peacefully beside him. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving a note on the bedside table saying that he was going to his job interview. He then reluctantly sat up, slowly getting out of their cosy bed.</p><p>He did his usual morning routine of showering, getting dressed and checking emails quickly before heading out to get his daily breakfast and coffee to make him refreshed for his job hunt. Alec set off on his walk, smiling at the gorgeous views he loved in his hometown in New York. Despite living here his whole life he could never get over how stunning it was.</p><p>He eventually arrived twenty minutes later, entering the lovely 90s style cafe. It didn’t have the most amazing coffee ever, he had to admit, but he had been going to this cafe ever since he was a young child and couldn’t bring himself to stop going ever since his little brother passed away in his early teens. It was like a fond memory of him he couldn’t bring himself to part with. I mean, what’s an average tasting coffee if it means retaining beautiful memories, right?</p><p> </p><p>Walking up to the counter, he just simply smiled at the woman up front and she instantly knew what his order was. Well, after spending almost a decade of your life going to the same place, who <em>wouldn’t</em> recognise you?</p><p>His usual order was quickly made, a sweet young woman passing it to him and wishing him a good day. Alec took a swig of the liquid and a smile formed on his features, reminiscing the familiar taste. He turned on his heels, ready to leave the cafe just as he felt himself collide against another person. Alec instantly froze, realising he had just tipped half the contents of his scorching coffee over a stranger. <em>SHIT!</em> He thought, quickly grabbing as many napkins as he could to try to help the person and apologising profusely.</p><p>Just before turning back around, he heard the stranger speak finally. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, honestly.” The deep voice spoke, with a small chuckle afterwards. <em>Beautiful</em>, was the first thought that sprung to Alec’s mind when he heard the strangers voice. Alec slowly turned his head, almost scared to look at the man. He let his gaze eventually land on the man's face, a deep breath he didn’t realise he had been holding leaving his mouth instantly.</p><p>Alec studied the man's features and was in awe. He was gorgeous. Utterly gorgeous. Chiseled jawline. Eyes like pools of heavenly chocolate. Soft, smooth skin over his defining features. Alec realised he had been staring at the man when he heard the stranger let out a chuckle and he quickly shrugged himself out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>“My looks are too distracting for you?” He smirked, a clear hint of flirting in his tone. A crimson blush flooded Alec’s face and he cleared his voice, nervously chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Haha</em>. very funny. Seriously though, are you okay? I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and I-“ Alec’s rambling was quickly cut off by the man placing a hand on his shoulder. He could’ve sworn he even felt sparks. No! That was ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, it’s fine! I mean it’s not everyday a handsome man spills coffee on you, <em>is it</em>? Let’s call it an experience.” He winked at Alec, causing the younger man to blush even deeper if that was possible. He was speechless. Luckily, the man saved him from having to say anything in response. “The names Magnus, Magnus Bane.” He smiled at Alec, holding a hand out for him to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec, Alec Lightwood.” Alec nodded, his heart melting at the sight of Magnus’ smile. He took the other man’s hand, shaking it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello, Alexander.” Magnus smirked, deep down praying he had actually gotten Alec's full name correct. Alec looked away, embarrassed so Magnus took that as a yes. “Well I have to get going as i’m going to be late for work otherwise but hopefully I’ll see you again?” Magnus smiled at him.</p><p>“Yeah, hopefully.” Alec admitted, smiling back. “Sorry again for the whole situation.” He nervously rubbed his neck.</p><p>“Once again, it’s fine. Honestly. Have a good day.” Magnus smirked, walking up to the counter of the cafe.</p><p>Alec smiled to himself as Magnus left, willing to see him again at some point in the near future. He headed out of the shop, setting off in the direction of his job interview. He had been searching for a new job for months after a massive situation went down at his previous job so he desperately needed this interview to go well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not so much of a stranger anymore?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec makes an unexpected discovery about his new boss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! this chapter is slightly longer than chapter 1, but still not extremely long as i’m working on the later chapters being longer. Still, I hope you enjoy and don’t forget to check out my twitter @alecsmars</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec quickly arrived outside the well known New York Security Team company building, entering and walking up to the front desk. The young looking woman looked up at him with a sweet smile, moving her long, luscious, fiery red hair out of the way. “Hello, how may I help you?” She asked him politely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here for my interview, for the Bouncer.” He smiled, keeping his stance proper as he didn’t want anything to get in the way of him getting this job. The woman finished typing in the details and looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alec Lightwood?” She asked. He nodded quickly in response. She stood up, obviously getting ready to show him the way. “Follow me, Mr. Lightwood.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the woman started leading him, he followed closely behind. They arrived in a hallway filled with rooms - Alec assumed they were interview rooms - and he was greeted with a man in his late twenties. The woman who showed him the way quickly left after he thanked her and the man showed him into one of the rooms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Alec Lightwood right?” The man asked him as he sat in his seat behind a desk with a computer and paperwork on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec nodded. “That’s correct.” He smiled, still standing up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may take a seat, Mr. Lightwood.” The interviewer smiled, gesturing the seat before the desk. Alec swiftly moved to sit down in it, retaining his smart posture. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, my name is Mr. Aldertree and I will be interviewing you today, is that okay?” He smiled down at Alec. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that is fine by me, Mr. Aldertree.” Alec smiled in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Aldertree picked up a file he had printed off previously of Alec’s résumé and intently looked through it. “So, it says here you had a very similar job that you left three months ago. Can you tell me why?” Mr Aldertree looked over at Alec curiously. Alec took a deep breath and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have worked the same job with my family's Bodyguard company since I was 16.” He took a deep breath. “There was... an incident, three months ago. A lot went wrong with the investments etc and one by one everything started to fall through. Next thing my family knows… the whole business which is generations old is now bankrupt..” Alec struggled with a smile. “My parents were the worst off of course, with it being their only source of income and me and my siblings luckily having our trust funds. But… thankfully we’re all finally getting back on our feet now. I just want to get back working and doing something I’m actually good at.” He managed a smile at the end of his story, looking over at Mr. Aldertree to see him frowning with his hands intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Aldertree paused for a second before speaking. “I’m deeply sorry that happened to you, Mr. Lightwood.” Alec nodded silently. “But from the looks of your references you did a very amazing job with protecting people and making them feel safe. The staff here could definitely take a leap out of your book for such high demanding work.” He chuckled softly, leaning forward. “You’re hired.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s jaw almost dropped in response. He had not been expecting to get the job at all, let alone so easily. “Thank you. So much!” He exclaimed quietly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Aldertree nodded, smiling and standing up. “Now, i’ll take you to meet the boss.” Alec nodded nervously, standing up to follow him. Mr. Aldertree led him to a lift and they both got in, waiting patiently for the lift to arrive at the top floor. They left the lift and Mr. Aldertree led him through a long hallway, pausing in front of a door at the end. “This is his office, just knock and he’ll let you in, you’ll be fine from there.” The man smiled at him, leaving him standing there nervous as hell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He eventually built up the courage to knock on the door, slowly bringing up his hand into a fist and lightly tapping it against the wood. His heart almost dropped when he heard a familiar soft voice speak. “Come in!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t be, could it? No. He shrugged the thought away and slowly turned the handle of the door, opening it rapidly and entering the room. After gently closing the door behind him he spun around and froze instantly when his gaze landed on the man....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what felt like hours - but was probably just mere minutes - Alec and the man finally stopped staring at each other in shock and the man spoke. “Alexander?!” Magnus spoke in an extremely surprised manner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec got butterflies in his stomach hearing Magnus say his full name. He normally hated being called Alexander but something about Magnus made him want to be called it. Alec eventually responded, equally as surprised. “You’re my boss? Mag- Well I mean sir...” Alec trailed off, absolutely bewildered about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah...” Magnus breathed out. He was still half staring at Alec, not being able to get over how beautiful he was. The most stunning hazel eye. Pale skin with short brown hair that looked as if it was fresh out of bed but still somehow looked amazing. Perfect pink lips that made up a big smile that radiated beauty. His lips looked so... kissable. Magnus was still studying the younger man’s features when Alec’s voice stole him from his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir?” He questioned, frowning up at the older man</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry...” Mannus replied, “I just can’t get over how stunning you are.” He ended his statement with his famous smirk which caused Alec’s blush to return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you always this forward with your staff?” Alec replied with shock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only the ones with a pretty face that spill coffee over me on the first meeting.” He smirked, continuing the flirting that Alec was slowly getting used to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s blush increased at both points. “Oh yeah, that.” He frowned thinking back to the cafe. “I know I said it before but I really do mean it, I’m really sorry about that.” He bit the inside of his mouth, cringing at the thought of him spilling the coffee on his new boss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus shook his head, grinning and crossing his arms. “And yet again, it’s completely fine. But... I would definitely accept an apology consisting of you buying us both drinks. Tonight.” He smirked, leaning against his desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-drinks?” He stuttered, feeling nervous around Magnus for some reason (aside from the factor of him being his gorgeous boss of course). “Sure.” He managed a smile, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great!.” Magnus smiled widely, now extremely looking forward to the night to come. “Anyway, for now you need to get to work. So if you could make your way to this venue?” He requested, holding out a sheet to Alec with all the events information on. “They’re holding a lunch quiz for a bunch of students, it should only be on for two hours so it's an easy first job. There will be a driver, Raphael, waiting outside to take you there.” Magnus smiled at Alec.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec nodded, smiling back. “Right on it, Sir” Alec turned around, opening the door and heading out, leaving Magnus realising how much he loved Alec calling him Sir. When Alec got out of Magnus’ office, he noticed signs on the walls showing where everything in the office was which he found to be very helpful. He made his way out of the building and arrived in front of where a car with the companies name on was situated. Assuming this was the correct vehicle, Alec gave the drivers window a few taps to the glass with his knuckle, watching the blacked out window roll down shortly after.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sat in the driver's seat was a young man with very short black hair, almost ghostly pale skin and sharp features. Alec politely smiled, clearing his throat to speak. “Hey, are you raphael?” He asked the man nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man smiled at him, nodding. “I am indeed, hop in.” Raphael nodded across to the passenger seat before rolling the window back up. Alec walked around to the passenger door, opening it and sliding into the seat. He handed Raphael the sheet with the address on and the driver then set off. They quickly arrived and Alec got out of the car, thanking Raphael before watching him drive off. Alec entered the venue and spoke to the manager and quickly got settled in on the job.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Alec knew it, he had finished the shift and Raphael was driving him back to the office. They soon arrived back and Alec headed straight to Magnus' office to report on the Job. For the second time that day, Alec anxiously knocked on the office door, waiting for the familiar voice to let him in. Quickly meeting Alec’s expectations, he heard Magnus’ “Come in.” Alec entered the office swiftly, smiling at Magnus when their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Magnus greeted him with a smile, rolling away from his computer in his chair. “How did your first shift go?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec closed the door with his back, pursing his lips into an almost-smile before walking towards Magnus’ desk. He placed his work report onto the surface, sighing happily. “It went pretty well, if I do say so myself…” Alec trailed off, looking down at his boss whilst the man rubbed his jawline, skimming through Alec's shift review. Fuck, Alec thought. Nobody should look that good whilst reading something. Moments later Alec was sucked out of his daydream - which he hadn't realised was even happening - to Magnus clearing his throat. Magnus was looking up at him as if he was waiting on a response to something. “Fuck- I mean sorry- I mean…did you say something?” Alec rambled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This earned a chuckle from Magnus. “It's fine, I was just congratulating you on a successful first job. It seems you'll fit right in here.” Magnus gleamed up at Alec with a smile, causing Alec’s face to flush like a tomato. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was known as the best bodyguard for my parents’ company.” Alec smiled before instantly realising how cocky he had just sounded. His face went darker in colour before he quickly retracted the statement. “Wait- no. That came out wrong… I'm not normally this egotistical, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus roared with laughter before responding. “Not to worry, Alexander. I’m sure you were. I’m definitely keeping you, anyway!” Magnus smirked, leaning forward in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks...” Alec softly chuckled, looking down. “Anyway, I’ll get back to work.” He smiled, moving to head out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus nodded, speaking, “At the end of the day,meet me in reception.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec nodded happily, heading down to where the offices were, hoping to find someone who could direct him to his in order to start doing the writing side of his job. He deep down couldn’t wait to go for drinks with Magnus.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Feedback in the comments would be much appreciated &lt;3 and check out my twitter @alecsmars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drinks With The Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec was quick to pull his arm away, shaking his head. “No- I’m not- This is not- I need to go…” Alec spoke frantically, panicking. He turned to leave just as he heard Lydia’s ‘wait’ but it was too late, he was already out the door.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My writing is really bad in this at the moment but please bare with me, I wrote the current written chapters when covid started so it wasn’t my best writing at all. But within a few chapters it should start to improve and my future fics will too! But anyway, besides the rubbish writing i hope you still enjoy it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the work day finally ended, Alec hurried a bit too quickly down to reception. His smile grew wider when he arrived, seeing Magnus speaking to the receptionist. He walked over to join him, giving the receptionist a smile. The receptionist smiled back, lighting up her beautiful face. She was a small, red haired young woman with dainty features and green eyes. Magnus spoke up, turning to Alec. “I was just telling Clarissa here how we’re going for a drink as a way of you apologising to me.” Magnus smirked at Alec, watching the blush spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman’s - Clarissa - voice then sounded, causing Alec to turn his head. “I’m sure you’ll both have fun.” She had an almost wicked grin that almost made Magnus and Alec laugh together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure we will indeed.” Magnus replied, smiling at Alec. “Anyway, we best be off.” Alec agreed and they both said their goodbyes to Clary as they headed out of the building together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arriving outside, Magnus led Alec around back to the car park. Magnus rummaged through his front suit trouser pocket to find his car keys and eventually uncovered them, clicking the button on it as he reached his dark red convertible. He opened the driver's seat to get in, hinting at Alec to do the same. Once they were both fastened in, Magnus set off to his favourite bar of all time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They arrived around ten minutes later, getting out of the car and walking up to the bar. Alec studied the bar sign and vaguely recognised it. “Gay bar?” He asked Magnus with his eyebrow raised. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus then panicked. “Yeah... you don’t mind do you?” The question made Alec curse under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, no! Of course not. So... are you gay?” He asked, biting his lip when he realised how personal a question it was to ask. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus smiled when he saw Alec’s worried expression which settled him down a bit. “Bisexual, but don’t worry, I don’t mind you asking.” He gave a reassuring chuckle. Alec was still unsure but nodded anyway. “Anyway, shall we?” Magnus gestured entering the building and Alec followed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they entered the building Alec was almost overwhelmed with the atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus, sensing Alec’s worry, spoke up. “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec looked over to him and managed a smile. “Yeah... just not a place i’m used to being, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus chuckled at his choice of words. “No, I don’t know. But I understand.” He nodded and headed over to the bar with Alec.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it seems like a great place to be. I just need to settle into the environment.” He took a deep breath, asking for Magnus’ order and getting them both drinks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both settled down in a semi-private booth in the corner of the bar and Magnus spoke up suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” He started, not really knowing how to get the words out properly. “I heard about why you moved jobs, being the boss and everything....” Magnus trailed off, trying to read Alec’s expression to know if he was comfortable with him going further. Alec nodded in response, taking a deep breath. “So, you have a girlfriend... Lydia?” Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec curiously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... we’ve been together about two and a half years. My parents set us up, because apparently I was in ‘dire need’ for a girlfriend.” Alec used air quotation marks with his fingers whilst rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get me wrong, I love the girl. We’re best friends as well as being together and we hit it off from the get go. But... we’ve been arguing a lot lately. I would say the spark seems to be fading, but…I honestly don't even remember ever feeling a spark between us to begin with.” Alec frowned and a puzzled look spread across Magnus’ features.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec went on. “Over the course of the relationship, I’ve done a lot of thinking, as you can expect. And it's almost like I've been having a secret even to myself in the back of my mind. It's lonely as hell, but it's something I just can’t tell her. At least not yet. And it’s causing a rift between us.” Alec spoke with a hurt tone, his voice almost breaking. “I just- don't know what to do. I feel broken...” At this point he was admitting that to himself more than Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnua slowly drifted his hand forward to meet with Alec’s and gently placed his palm over the younger man’s hand. It was breaking Magnus’ heart to see Alec so clearly hurt. The gesture set off butterflies in Alec’s stomach and he couldn’t work out why for the life of him. Nonetheless, the action calmed him down slightly and a weak smile appeared on his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s so awful, Alexander. I’m terribly sorry. I hope for you that you manage to work things out.” Magnus finally spoke up, sympathy lacing his tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you will find a way through this battle,you already seem so strong to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec looked up at him, furrowing his brows when he saw pure honesty in the older man’s eyes. He was strong? No one had ever told him that. In fact people were always calling him the opposite with him being in his younger brother, Jace’s, shadow his whole life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec suddenly spoke, “Stop me if this is too personal... but are you in a relationship?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus was quick to shake his head. “No, you’re fine for asking. I’ve had my fair share of relationships in my life.” He sighed deeply, “My last relationship… was horrible to say the least. Ever since then I’ve kind of… closed myself off from love altogether.” A sad smile formed on Magnus’ face which caused Alec to frown.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry Magnus, you don't deserve that all. I hope you will find someone who will treat you right one soon.” Alec said honestly, his heart breaking for the older man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continued to talk about their lives for the next few hours, getting so lost in each other and appreciating each other’s company immensely. Alec looked down at his watch and cursed when he saw the time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I should go.” He gave Magnus a sad smile and the older man nodded in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too, have to be at work early, being the boss and all.” Magnus did his usual smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This set Alec off laughing again. Almost straight after he frowned, coming to the realisation of something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magnus, could I, er... Have your number?” He inquired nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A grin spread across Magnus' face. “I thought you’d never ask. Here.” Magnus responded, picking up his phone and handing it to Alec so he could type his number in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec gladly accepted, quickly adding his contact and handing the phone back with a smile. They walked out of the bar together and Magnus let out a loud groan. “I’ll have to come and retrieve my car in the morning before work.” He then turned to Alec. “Would you like me to get you a taxi?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec shrugged his head. “I only live about a ten minute walk away actually, I'll be fine getting there.” He smiled at Magnus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re sure?” Magnus questioned, raising an eyebrow. Alec nodded and then a blush spread across his features as the older man moved closer to press a kiss against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you tomorrow, then.” A small smile formed on Alec’s face as his boss ventured off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec began his walk home, still clearly flustered from the affection Magnus had given him. He arrived back home not long later, quietly opening the door in order not to disturb Lydia if she was still awake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After shutting the door, Alec spun around on his heels and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his girlfriend sitting on the sofa in the room before him. She had an angered expression which confused Alec. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lydia?!” Alec spoke with shock. “I thought you’d be in bed at this time.... W-what’s wrong.” Alec’s words stuttered. Lydia abruptly stood up, stomping over to where Alec was currently standing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re cheating on me aren’t you?!” Lydia yelled at him, spitting at him in the process.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec quickly wiped his face and his eyebrows furrowed at the accusation. “I- What?!” He yelled back, utterly confused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec stood with shock, not knowing where these accusations had come from. Lydia spoke again, somehow even more riled up now. “I’ve suspected it for a while now, Alec. You’ve been so distant for months, never wanting to spend time with me or anything. Did you think I didn’t notice? And today was the last straw. You go out for an interview, don’t even let me know how it went. And you’re out till midnight? What job causes you to work that long?” Lydia's face was red with fury and her finger was pointing everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec froze, completely stunned. After a few moments he finally managed words. “I got the job and my boss asked me for drinks tonight to apologise for accidentally spilling my coffee on him this morning Lydia! It was the least I could do! And about being distant, I’ve been trapped with my own thoughts for months, tearing myself apart in my own mind over something i’m trying to figure out. But did you ever think to ask me why i’ve been distant and maybe i would’ve told you? No! Because the only person you care about is yourself! As long as you’re okay and you’re getting along just fine nothing else matters. Maybe, just maybe, if you’d asked me I would’ve told you that i’m gay!” Alec yelled with all the anger built up inside him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Alec eventually looked up, he saw Lydia stood still, jaw agape. Then, it hit him. His heart sunk when he went over his own words in his head. Fuck, he thought. He’d just accidentally outed himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she started to speak, Alec cut her off. “Fuck, I didn’t mean that, I swear. It was a spur of the moment thing. I’m not actually…” He nervously chuckled, trying to play it off naturally.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lydia frowned, moving closer to Alec. “Alec, it’s okay… we can talk about this. There’s nothing wrong with you being gay.” She said to him sincerely, reaching out for his arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec was quick to pull his arm away, shaking his head. “No- I’m not- This is not- I need to go…” Alec spoke frantically, panicking. He turned to leave just as he heard Lydia’s ‘wait’ but it was too late, he was already out the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec started wandering the streets for a while, trying to clear his mind, not knowing what to do next. By the time he even started to regain conscious thought about his surroundings, he had walked a good few miles and was unsure of his current location. Fuck, he thought. I need to do something, go somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it hit him. The only person he could think of right now, he just hoped he’d be able to help him right now. Alec rummaged through his pocket and slipped out his phone, skimming down his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He called Magnus’ phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The phone connected after a few rings and he heard paced breathing on the other end. “Alexander?” Magnus’ voice sounded with a concerned tone. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec sighed and took a deep breath, beginning to speak. “Is there any chance you’d be able to pick me up if you’re not busy...?” Alec gritted his teeth together in anticipation. Magnus probably thought a fool of him right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a short pause, Magnus eventually spoke again. “Yes, I mean... Why do you need picking up? Where are you? What’s wrong?” Magnus replied in a hasty tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just... Please pick me up, I'll explain when you arrive. I promise.” Alec replied in a rushed voice, squeezing his eyes shut as he thought over the previous events. “I’ll send you my location.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After having a few moments to think it through, Magnus finally agreed. “Okay. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec nodded at his response. “Thank you.” He ended the call, now patiently waiting for his boss to show up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roughly fifteen minutes later, Magnus eventually pulled up in front of him, leaning over to open the passenger door for Alec to get in. “Thank you, Magnus.” Alec spoke, looking at Magnus. “This means a lot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus nodded as Alec clambered into the car, landing on his designated seat. Magnus looked over to him questionably as Alec settled down. “So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” He finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec deadpanned in response, taking a deep breath before responding. “I- Me and Lydia.... we had an argument. A big one, and I kind of said something I wasn’t meant to and now I’m… scared.” He forced out, feeling a lump in his throat. He didn’t get a response for a while which led him to lots of nervous intrusive thoughts about the situation but his body jolted when he felt a warm hand place itself over his. Alec hesitantly turned his head, raising his eyebrow at Magnus when their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alec... I’m so sorry. That’s horrible. Were you kicked out?” Magnus questioned with a concerned tone, obviously coming to that conclusion after realising Alec had left the house straight after the argument. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... no- no. I left for a breather because I couldn’t stay there like this.” Alec cleared up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus nodded slowly, turning his head back to start up the car. “Do you want to come to mine for a bit, until you clear your head?” Magnus questioned him, worry lacing his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that would be okay? I don’t want to be a burden on you....” Alec trailed off, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey... you’re not a burden, Alexander. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Magnus looked back over to him for a second to give him a smile and then returned, setting off of the direction of his house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? How come?” Alec replied with confusion, unsure as to why Magnus would even care if he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth again. “Because, I might not know you that well yet, Alexander. But I care about you. You’re a good person, you deserve to have someone looking out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec was stunned, speechless even. He didn’t know how to respond to such a nice statement so just went with “Thank you.” He got a small nod in reply from Magnus and they sat in a peaceful silence for the rest of the car ride. Alec thought over the night's events, bewildered over the fact Lydia could even dare to accuse him of cheating just because he had been distant. How could she think so little of him? He shook his head at the thought, biting the inside of his mouth to prevent him getting any more frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he knew it, he was sucked out of his thoughts when Magnus stopped the car and began to speak. “We’re here. Sorry about the mess by the way, your call sounded urgent so I rushed out of the door before I could even think of cleaning up.” He gave Alec an apologetic smile, undoing his seatbelt and sliding out of the car once the door was swung open. Alec shrugged it off, saying he didn’t mind at all and followed suit. He made sure to close the door extra gently as the car looked expensive and he didn’t want to risk even a fine scratch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus led them both through the car park, stopping as he arrived in front of the entrance door. He entered his key through the keyhole and turned it, grabbing the door’s handle with his free hand and swinging it open. He removed the key, placing it back in his pocket and holding the door open with his body for Alec. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a true gentleman.” Alec chuckled, heading into the apartment complex.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always.” Magnus smirked, causing a blush to arise on Alec’s fair skin. They both made their way through the building, Magnus pulling out another key as they reached his loft door. He was quick to open it, again letting Ianto through first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Alec entered, his jaw dropped as his eyes skimmed the home. “Fuck.” He stated, acknowledging the opulence of the surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard an enchanting laugh from behind him and spun around to see Magnus grinning at him. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘How does one afford something so luxury when they work a standard office job?’” Magnus said, trying to mock Alec’s strong New York accent with the question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not sound like that.” Alec replied sternly, shaking his head in a joking manner. “But, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got a smile from Magnus in reply. “They don’t.” He chuckled almost bitterly. “My father is actually the owner of the firm we now both work for.” He stated, walking further into his apartment and sitting on his sofa, hinting for Alec to do the same, which he did. “And because of that, he’s rich. I had other dreams in my mind from a young age of what I aspired to be. A dancer.” He gave a sad smile as he thought about it. “I had my whole future planned out to a T pretty much. Until I got fired from my part time job whilst I was still studying in college. That was the only money I had coming in because I was determined to stay dependent and not ask for help from my parents.” Alec nodded for him to go on when Magnus paused for a second. “Anyway, I didn’t have the money to continue living in my small apartment outside of my college and I was evicted. So my dad struck me a deal, which he knew I couldn’t decline because of my vunerable position. He said he would pay for me to have somewhere to live, as long as I came to work for him. His lifelong dream for his son.” Magnus sighed, pursing his lips. “So I had to give up on my dream since there was no way I could do both. Just so I wasn’t homeless.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec frowned at him. “I’m sorry Magnus, that’s awful. You should be allowed to live your dream. It’s unfair on you for your dad to force his career path onto you.” He leaned back against the sofa, looking at Magnus with a sad expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, it is what it is I guess. I mean, if I hadn’t agreed to the job I wouldn’t have had the luxury of meeting you, would I?” Magnus flashed his usual flirty grin, sending butterflies through Alec’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No! Not butterflies</em>, Alec thought. <em>That’s ridiculous.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose not.” Alec nervously agreed, tilting his head down to hide his red face. “Anyway, thank you for letting me crash here for a bit whilst I collect my thoughts.” He gave Magnus a grateful smile, fidgeting with his fingers nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a problem. Also you can stay here. You know, since it’s late.” Magnus almost rushed the last part, after seeing Alec’s face shoot up in confusion at the suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no- I couldn’t...” Alec trailed off nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you can. It’s my offer. Please take it.” Magnus offered a genuine smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re sure... okay. Thank you, honestly. That means a lot.” Alec replied. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the least I could do. Plus you need someone to talk to after a serious argument.” Magnus responded with sympathy in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I might actually be okay after all, Alec thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &lt;3 don’t forget to leave feedback in the comments &amp; check out my twitter! @alecsmars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey.” Magnus spoke to him softly, “Don’t feel pressured to tell me if you don't want to.” He said to him in a reassuring manner. Alec’s features immediately softened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a longer chapter this time, hopefully you can see a bit of improvement as i wrote some of this recently :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can take my bed as I only have one room, I’ll take the sofa.” Magnus said whilst preparing the sofa to present like a bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... I couldn’t do that, it’s your house.” Alec bit his lip, hesitantly, leaning against the wall and watching Magnus move about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My point exactly. You’re my guest, I can’t dump you out on the sofa.” Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at the thought. “There’s an en suite in my bedroom, so we don’t have to worry about bumping into each other. And feel free to take advantage of the shower. There’s also a bidet.” Magnus flashed Alec a toothy suggestive grin, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec sniggered in response, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “So you have an en suite and bidet, but not a guest room?” He chuckled in an ironic manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus smiled, sitting on the sofa after finishing setting it up as his bed. “What can I say? Priorities.” He smirked, laying back on the sofa and bringing his arms crossed behind his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unbelievable.” Alec laughed, turning in the direction of Magnus’ room. “Anyway. Goodnight, sleep tight. Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” He winked at Magnus, spinning round.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s only one kind of biting I’m interested in happening.” The suggestive comment coming from Magnus was all Alec heard as he arrived in Magnus’ room, causing him to blush ferociously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shrugging away the thought, he scanned the room before him, taking notice of the large king sized bed situated against the far back of the bedroom. It was draped in silky salmon coloured sheets and had two pillows propped against either side of the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the right hand side of the room was a tall brown wooden cupboard, door slightly ajar with a blue shirt peeking out. As Alec walked over to the en suite positioned to the left of the room, he turned round slightly and noticed a wide flat screen TV hung against the wall. Damn, this guy was living the luxury! Alec thought, amazed by the expense of his surroundings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec wandered through into the glamorous bathroom, spotting a small cabinet sat beside the door and rummaging through he quickly found what he was looking for: a brand new toothbrush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Removing the packaging, He walked over the bathroom sink which had a tall mirror towering over it. Alec quickly brushed his teeth and then gave his face a once over with the face cloth placed by the sink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he was finished up, he made his back into the bedroom.After checking his phone for any messages, he slid into the cool bed and got cosied up under the soft sheets, quickly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of birds chirping and the soft murmur of music coming from somewhere in the loft was enough to pull Alec out of his sleep and he sat up in the now messed up bed, stretching and yawning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned over the side of the bed to grab his phone from the bedside table and rubbed his eyes before checking the current time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong><em> 11.12 am</em></strong>, it read.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck, Alec thought. He had slept in! Why hadn’t Magnus woken him?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Alec began to get out of bed, his eyes landed on a pair of clothes that were placed over a chair in a corner of the room. There was a note placed on the top which Alec picked up to read when he arrived in front of the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Morning sleepy head. You looked so peaceful and I didn’t have the heart to wake you but I've gone out to get us some breakfast. I figured you would probably want a shower so here's some of my old clothes you can wear :P x </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Alec’s eyes landed on the little kiss at the end his heart fluttered and he had to try his best to ignore the feeling but the note had definitely brought a smile to his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Placing the note back down on the chair, he picked up the clothes and brought them over to the bed, laying them out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A black and white, patterned, long sleeve shirt and a pair of tight fitting grey jeans - not his ideal choice of outfits but he'd make do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, Alec got into a steamy shower and began to wash himself, sighing deeply when he opened Magnus’ shampoo and caught a whiff of it. It smelt... so <em>dreamy</em> - just like him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait <em>what</em>? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec shrugged his head as if to get rid of the thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cleaned himself thoroughly, stepping out around ten minutes later and wrapping a black towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, he almost jumped in surprise when he saw the bedroom door open and an out of breath Magnus stumbled in. Alec nearly lost his towel in the moment of him jumping slightly in surprise but managed to fasten it up again just before Magnus could see anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shit</em>, Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, but Magnus was too busy looking him up and down to respond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about you do this thing called knocking before barging in?” Alec almost growled at Magnus, his face flushing red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, sorry.” Magnus rushed out, having to drag his eyes away from Alec’s chest and to his face. “I thought you'd be ready by now. But I liked what I saw.” Magnus hummed, a small smirk playing on his lips as he appeared to wonder off in thought for a second but returned himself just as fast. “Anyway! I just wanted to let you know I got us some breakfast.” He smiled, leaning back against the door. “But, I’ll let you finish getting dressed.” Magnus grinned mischievously, nodding over to his clothes spread out on the bed before leaving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec was left alone with a flushed face but quickly moved to change into the clothes once he managed to get over what had just gone down, tidying the bed up after himself and heading out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he entered the living room he could smell the delicious food awaiting him and hurried to the kitchen, slumping down on the stool next to where Magnus was sitting. Magnus was already eating a croissant and drinking a glass of orange juice, making a mess of crumbs on the surface beneath him. Alec chuckled at the sight and leaned over to the bag with food in, taking out his own croissant and a small bag of pretzels.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus eventually spoke after swallowing a mouthful of food. “So, how did you sleep?” Magnus asked with a smile, bringing his glass to his lips to take a sip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The best I have in a while.” Alec replied with a small smile, pouring himself a glass of juice. Magnus nodded with a smile, then they continued to eat in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as they were both finishing up, Magnus broke the silence. “Alexander... Do you feel comfortable to tell me what yours and Lydia's argument was about last night? I completely understand if you don't want to, but if I can Iwould like to be able to help you.” Magnus ended with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec hesitated, thinking over everything in his mind. Could he really tell this man - this man who was his boss - his biggest secret? He wasn’t even sure if it was true yet. Hell, he couldn’t bear to admit it was true. Because deep down in his gut, he did know. And that scared the hell out of Alec because once he properly said it out loud to someone out of choice it would be official. He had to tell Magnus, at least then he’d have someone to talk it out with. Plus, Magnus was experienced with the topic himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally opened his mouth to speak, before feeling the older man’s hand rest on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Magnus spoke to him softly, “Don’t feel pressured to tell me if you don't want to.” He said to him in a reassuring manner. Alec’s features immediately softened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no… I <em>want</em> to.” Alec managed a weak smile before Magnus nodded to let him speak. “Mag- Magnus…” Alec trailed off, taking a deep breath before finally coming out with the two words he was looking for. “I’m <em>gay</em>.” Alec rushed out the words, looking away with dread, fearing that even though Magnus wasn’t too different himself, he’d be shun away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus took a moment to speak, but when he did, it was with the words “Alexander, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those three words Alec had needed to hear for a long, long time took the breath straight from his lungs. Magnus didn’t even realise the impact his words had just had on him. A lifetime of weight had just been mostly removed from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments, a genuine smile formed upon the younger man’s face. “Magnus, I didn’t even realise it myself but I really needed someone to let me know it’s okay. I’ve been buying this massive secret to the back of my mind for years. It feels so nice to finally tell someone.” Alec spoke more sincerely than he ever had, putting his full trust in a man he’d practically only just met. It’s a wonder how trustworthy some people just automatically feel to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alexander, by no means at all am I trying to make this about me right now but I know from personal experience how nerve-racking coming out can be, especially when you don’t have the most supportive people in your life. Just know, no matter what happens, even if you’re not working for me anymore I’ll always be here for you. And if you trust me enough, you can always confide in me if you’re struggling with anything, if not to help then even just listen. No one deserves to go through battles alone.” Magnus’ words came out in a steady flow and in the most genuine tone he had really ever heard anyone speak to him in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec couldn’t help but crumble when he felt the single tear roll down his skin, breaking down into sobs as Magnus pulled the younger man against his own body, consoling him from what was clearly a lot of inward hatred and childhood trauma after what Magnus had just told him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! make sure to leave feedback in the comments and check out my twitter @alecamars &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter! Stay tuned till I next update and check out my twitter :) @alecsmars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>